


Safe keeping

by Lucette_fleurie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leather Jackets, M/M, Monster of the Week, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Pack Movie Nights, Pining, Rebuilt Hale House, Red Hoodies, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucette_fleurie/pseuds/Lucette_fleurie
Summary: 5 fois où Stiles laissa accidentellement ses vêtements à la maison des Hale et le fois où Derek laissa délibérément l'un de ses vêtements chez Stiles. (+ un bonus avec Isaac)





	Safe keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961851) by [nerderek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerderek/pseuds/nerderek). 



> Coucou mes loulous j’espère que ça va bien de votre côté !  
> Est-ce que vous êtes en vacances ? Ou bien en week end ? Il fait vachement beau chez moi ça fait du bien vous pouvez pas savoir !  
> Pour ceux qui me suivent sur ma page Facebook, vous avez vu que la grippe a atteint mon pauvre petit corps et que je n'étais vraiment pas bien dimanche dernier pour pouvoir poster quoique ce soit (je n’ai pas pu rester assise une grande partie de l’après midi).  
> Mais comme promis me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire de nerderek qui m'a autorisé à la traduire ! 
> 
> Pairing : Sterek  
> Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à nerderek.
> 
> Bonne lecture

1

La première fois que ça arriva, Derek n’y pensa pas vraiment. Stiles était bordélique et maladroit et il n’était apparemment pas très doué pour garder le fil de ses propres affaires sales. 

La meute s’était réunie à la maison Hale la nuit dernière après une rencontre avec une Boginka (1), un esprit de la nature ayant la forme d’une femme qui était… nue (« Une Boginky » « Stiles ! ») Elle avait attiré des hommes dans le lac de la réserve en jouant de la musique et en dansant pour eux. Malheureusement, quand la meute s’était montrée, elle avait attaqué. Ça avait été un rude combat mais ce n’était qu’un esprit. Ils l’avaient surpassée de manière terrible et le combat n’avait pas duré plus d’une heure avant qu’ils ne retournent à la maison pour se nettoyer. 

Stiles avait dû laisser son tee shirt moche à la maison par accident. Il portait tellement de couches de vêtements qu’il ne l’avait même pas remarqué se dit Derek amusé. C’était son tee shirt ‘I support Single Moms’ (2) et quand Derek le tint devant lui et que les plis s’enlevèrent, il pût voir l’odeur bizarre du sang de la Boginka qui ridait le tissu blanc. Il sourit tout seul et le jeta dans la machine à laver en se demandant si Stiles allait ne serait-ce que remarquer qu’il n’avait plus son tee shirt. 

2

Quand ça arriva une seconde fois, Stiles ne lui avait même pas parlé de son tee shirt Single moms. Derek n’évoqua pas le sujet. Il pensait que ça serait très difficile d’expliquer qu’il l’avait lavé, plié et puis soigneusement placé dans l’un de ses tiroirs d’armoire vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l’avait fait, les garder en lieu sûr peut-être mais son impulsivité l’avait mis dans une position maladroite. Il se sentait un petit peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir rendu mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ça serait bizarre de dire soudainement à Stiles qu’il avait le tee shirt alors que le jeune homme l’avait oublié il y a si longtemps. Et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir le rendre. Il se retrouvait à errer près de son armoire, l’odeur de Stiles s’échappant du tiroir presque vide alors qu’il se cherchait des excuses pour que le dit tee shirt reste là plus longtemps, plus de fois qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. 

Cette fois ci pourtant, Derek trouva le maillot de Lacrosse de Stiles pendu inconsidérément (3) sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait dû le laisser là la veille. 

Derek avait senti quelque chose près du lac et avait appelé des renforts. Stiles et quelques autres avaient dû partir des vestiaires du lycée juste avant un match de Lacrosse pour retrouver le reste de la meute. La Boginka n’avait apparemment pas été surpassée parce qu’il y en avait plus que ça (« Boginky ! » avait hurlé Stiles « Pour la dernière fois Stiles ce n’est plus drôle ! » « Non, Boginky ! ») Trois autre pseudo sirènes leur avait tendu un guet apens avant qu’ils ne s’en sortent. Cependant ils avaient vécu pire que la dernière fois. Erica avait presque perdue un bras et Stiles s’était retrouvé trempé avec une plaie sur le côté droit de sa poitrine et Derek n’en n’était pas du tout content. Il avait rassemblé tous les adolescents dans la maison avant de s’en prendre à Stiles. 

« Stiles » avait-il dit, son visage avait été un mélange entre colère et terrifié (cependant ça avait marché) « Tu ne participeras pas au prochain combat » Il avait été irrationnel et il avait outrepassé les fonctions de leur toute petite amitié et il le savait mais bordel il avait eu vraiment peur là bas. Peu importe s’il avait complètement reconnu que c’était le sujet d’un doute légitime. Ses émotions l’avaient conduit à une colère impulsive, une dérogation sûre. Le jeune homme avait levé les sourcils et reniflé de manière indignée. 

« Juste parce que je suis humain et que je saisis pas tes pouvoirs bidons de boule de poil ne veut pas dire que je suis à mon désavantage » Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière de manière colérique quand Derek lui avait lancé un regard plat « Et bien c’est la cas mais ça n’a pas d’importance parce que je peux me défendre » Derek lui lança un regard noir et pointa du regard l’évidente blessure ouverte qui avait l’air inconfortable. Stiles était devenu encore plus sec avec lui. 

« Je ne suis pas inutile » avait-il dit les yeux plein de frustration « Je ne le suis pas. Et tu n’es pas mieux que moi juste parce que t’as été élevé par des loups. Je suis humain Derek, je saigne mais j’ai le droit de choisir ce pour quoi ça vaut la peine de saigner, tout comme toi » Derek lui lança un regard encore plus noir, tendu et contrarié. Il ne voulait plus voir Stiles blessé. Il valait tout autant que les autres membres de la meute. Il était sorti d’un pas lourd de la maison avec sur lui seulement en maillot de corps plein de sang et un short mouillé après ça à cause de cette conversation houleuse sans laisser à Derek le temps de s’expliquer. 

Maintenant, Derek empoignait son maillot dans sa main, le tissu rouge sentait comme la sueur de Stiles, la peur, l’adrénaline et son sang, métallique et s’accrochant à la gorge de Derek. Il réussit à peine à retenir un gémissement.

3

Stiles l’évita après ça. Derek se retrouva dans une humeur nerveusement malheureuse pendant environ deux semaines sans le voir avant que Scott n’arrive pour un entraînement avec une batte toute neuve et un Stiles qui grommelait dans le siège passager à propos de ‘ces stupides loups garous et leurs stupides et idiots yeux de chiens battus’

Ils ne parlèrent pas de ça. La dispute restait dans l’air autour d’eux et la meute pouvait le sentir aussi pendant toute l'entièreté de la session d’entraînement. Derek ne laissa pourtant pas Stiles assit dans son coin. Il grommela et dit à Allison de lui montrer les techniques basiques de combat. Les loups se mirent tous par deux pour combattre tandis que Derek les observait pour corriger la moindre de leurs erreurs. Pourtant c’était dur pour lui de focaliser son regard errant et son attention changeante. 

Il était tellement conscient de la présence de Stiles que ça en faisait mal. Il en était tellement avide et étourdi aussi, après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant un moment. Il voulait presque sauter au visage de Stiles et l’énerver comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant, de se servir de l'excuse des combats pour poser ses mains sur lui. Il ne le fit pas, il en avait fait du chemin depuis ces jours là. Et il savait que Stiles était toujours énervé contre lui et Derek était toujours en colère contre lui-même. Mais c'était tout de même plus difficile que ça ne devrait l'être pour lui de détacher son regard de son tee shirt ‘Stud Muffin’ (4) qui s’étirait sur la vaste étendue de ses épaules et c'était même encore plus dur pour lui quand le dit tee shirt se relevait dans le dos et que s’exposait en vue les courbes généreuses de ses fesses dans son pantalon de jogging. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner au niveau de la cime des arbres, Derek était rouge, frustré et plus que confus. Et en plus de ça il était plus qu’en colère à propos de tout ça et ça devait probablement se voir sur son visage.

Donc il sauta le pas, il combattit contre Boyd en grande majorité parce qu'il savait que le gamin pouvait prendre les coups et parce qu'il était le moins susceptible de dire quelque chose à propos du grincheux comportement d’alpha de Derek après l’entraînement. Et Boyd était aussi le seul bêta qui n'avait pas peur de rendre les coups.

Après ça quand ils se retrouvèrent épuisés et que la lune brillait dans le ciel, ils se rendirent bruyamment dans la maison en quête de nourriture et d'endroits pour reposer leurs jambes. Tous sauf Derek se plaignirent des exercices . Stiles était particulièrement bruyant parce que c'était lui.

« Berk ! » s’agita-t-il quand Erica le tapa dans le dos « Mon tee shirt colle à mon dos » Les bêtas se mirent à rire même si aucun d'eux n’en menait pas large. Stiles était toujours essoufflé. Son torse se soulevait sous le tissus fin et humide et la manière dont sa sueur s’y accrochait laissait Derek sans voix, non pas que d'habitude il était très bavard mais il pouvait au moins y penser. Il put sentir son traître de cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine et espérait que les bêtas mettent ça sur le compte d'une sorte d’adrénaline post entraînement. 

Derek les laissa dans le couloir. Avant qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, attrapa l'un de ses tee shirt propre et revint dans le couloir où il pouvait toujours entendre Stiles bavarder.

« Tiens » dit-il en enfonçant le tee shirt contre le torse de Stiles.

Stiles ne parla pas pendant un moment, la surprise se montrant sur son visage jusqu'à que sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et que ses yeux s’écarquillent. Derek était tellement occupé à écouter le cœur de Stiles qui s'accélérait qu'il manqua le grand silence qui se fit dans le reste de la pièce. 

Il partit se cacher à l'arrière du jardin après ça. La lune et l'air épurèrent ses pensées et lavèrent la tension maladroite de la journée. Il enleva son tee shirt et se mit à courir. Les bois lui donnaient la paix et ses émotions avaient un peu plus de sens quand il avait l’esprit clair.

Quand il revint, la maison était vide. Seul le tee shirt de Stiles couvert de traces dues à la quantité ridicule de transpiration, était posé par terre à moitié sous le canapé du salon. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Derek avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter parce que ça voulait dire que Stiles avait dut porter son vieux Henley pour rentrer chez lui.

Derek le lava avec le vieux maillot que Stiles n'avait jamais réclamé. Il les sortit du sèche linge, toujours chauds, les plia d'une révérence silencieuse et les mit dans le tiroir avec l'autre tee shirt. Il alla au lit après ça et essaya désespérément de ne pas penser au fait que leurs odeurs se mélangeaient de manière tellement agréables quand Stiles avait ses affaires dans son tiroir. Il essaya de ne penser à quoi pouvait ressembler Stiles dans son Henley, le tissu au niveau des épaules étiré et rempli mais les manches légèrement lâches. Ou alors son odeur, comme s’il s’était roulé dans le lit de Stiles comme… comme si lui et Stiles étaient ensemble. 

4

Une semaine plus tard, Derek rentra à la maison pour trouver Stiles et Erica en train de cuisiner dans sa cuisine. Apparemment leurs désagréments avaient été complètement oubliés puisque leur frustration superficielle s’était calmée avec l’été. 

« Halloween est presque là Derek ! » lui cria Stiles quand Derek lui fit ses ‘Sourcils Confus’ (Stiles avait commencé à catégoriser toutes les positions que pouvait faire les sourcils ridicules de Derek il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que Scott et Isaac l’aient fait pour rien et pour rire, merci beaucoup) 

« Nous ne sommes que fin septembre ? » dit-il. Ou demanda-t-il. Le fait est qu’il était toujours trop tôt pour que Stiles et Erica prennent le contrôle de sa cuisine pour se jeter de la farine dessus et qu’ils appellent ça ‘cuisiner’. Stiles l’ignora pour remonter ses manches de sa chemise en flanelle. 

« On fait des cupcakes cette fois ci ! » chuchota fortement Erica. Ses cheveux bouclés sautillaient un petit peu à cause de son excitation et ça rappelait à Derek la manière dont les oreilles des chiots se secouaient de manière ridicule quand ils couraient. Il les laissa après et ne réapparut que quand la pâte était en train de cuire dans le four.

Il passa l'après midi à lire à la lumière des grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque de la maison. Ses sens devenaient inutiles quand il faisait face à la distraction d'un bon bouquin. 

Au crépuscule, il fut forcé de poser son livre à cause de la lumière qui baissait. Il trouva la chemise à carreaux de Stiles abandonnée sur le dos d'une des chaises de la cuisine. Les manches étaient blanches de farine, le col plissé et pas droit. Erica et Stiles avaient disparus et il ne les entendaient pas non plus dans le reste de la maison. Pas loin, sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait un unique cupcake, négligemment décoré de noir et d'orange avec à côté une simple note. Il y avait de dessiné un loup avec des sourcils particulièrement en colère. Derek avala une bouchée en espérant qu'il allait avaler son sourire avec le goût du sucre.

Il lava la chemise. Et quand elle finit dans le tiroir avec les autres tee shirt (avec la note glissée toute en dessous au fond du tiroir) il se dit que personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

5

La fois suivante, ce fût durant une soirée film.

Lydia s’était disputée pour les rassembler pendant un rare week-end où ils étaient tous libres pour une soirée à surtout se disputer pour savoir quoi regarder. Et apparemment où s'asseoir. 

Erica et Boyd prirent la causeuse (5) enroulés l'un contre l'autre, leurs membres dépassant des coussins. Allison et Isaac étaient assis par terre près d'eux. Le plus grand bol en plastique de Derek était rempli de pop corn et était en équilibre entre eux sur chacune de leur jambe. Scott et Kira étaient fourrés sur le grand fauteuil de Derek. Il les aurait bien viré de là mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il se serait senti comme une sorte de méchant grand frère. Au lieu de ça il prit le bout du canapé. Lydia était entre lui et Jackson qui avait un bras enroulé autour d'elle même si elle se moquait sans enthousiasme. 

Stiles arriva le dernier. Quand la Jeep arriva sur le gravier à l'extérieur, son coeur rata un battement. Il feignit l’ignorance quand Isaac lui lança un regard concerné depuis là où il était et il alla dans la cuisine en prenant comme excuse qu'il voulait un verre d'eau. Quand il revint dans le salon, Stiles avait prit sa place. Il fit un regard noir puis un grondement jusqu'à ce que Lydia ne lève les yeux au ciel et qu'elle ne dise à Jackson de s'asseoir par terre pour qu'elle puisse ‘jouer avec ses cheveux’ parce que même si Jackson n'était pas du tout un idiot, il était très possessif et Lydia savait que la seule manière d'agir sur ces deux faits était de les mettre en rivalité avec le fait qu'il était complètement soumis . Lydia pinça Stiles et celui-ci lui lança un regard noir mais il se décala pour que Derek puisse s’asseoir à sa place. 

Ils finirent par regarder un nouveau film de Disney dont Derek n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il se dit que c'était le choix de Stiles puisque l'indication principale était le fait que celui-ci sautillait sur place quand il entendait la bande son. Il perdit son énergie environ à la moitié du film quand il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Derek le vit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière bleue de la télévision illuminait son visage pâle et ses cils avaient l'air longs et fournis par dessus ses yeux couleur miel. Ils faisaient une magnifique et profonde ombre sur l'étendue de ses joues. 

Le souffle de Derek se coupa et il savait qu'il devait être incroyablement flagrant surtout auprès de ses curieux amis loups garous. Bon sang, quand il détourna le regard de la forme inconsciente de Stiles, il vit Allison et Lydia se lancer des regards entendus entre ceux qu'elles lui faisaient. Il se racla la gorge et bougea maladroitement. Cela secoua un petit peu Stiles et il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient assis si proches mais maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué il ne put se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Stiles ne dit rien, il se pencha juste en avant pour enlever sa veste rouge, les manches à l'envers et la déposer sur le dossier du canapé derrière lui. Il fit à Derek une expression penaude et haussa les épaules. 

« Fait chaud » dit-il fatigué et Derek essaya vraiment de ne pas être charmé par la manière attachante qu'il fit quand il se remit dans le canapé. Stiles croisa paresseusement ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il se mettait un peu plus à l'aise. Vu leur position, Derek dût tenir ses propres mains. Stiles dût sentir ses épaules se tendre puisqu'il lui fit un regard interrogateur et puis s'éloigna doucement de lui. Derek déplora silencieusement le manque de chaleur à côté de lui alors que le film braillait sa musique joyeuse de manière très voyante.

Il ne fallut que 15 minutes de plus avant que Stiles ne soit complètement endormi. Lydia sourit et l’éloigna doucement d'elle en le poussant. Il renifla et se tourna complètement et directement contre le torse de Derek. Le loup garou lui lança un regard terrifié alors que Stiles s’appuyait contre lui. Il étira ses bras par dessus puis autour de lui, il mit ses pieds sur le canapé et enfonça son visage endormi contre le cou de Derek, sa respiration chaude. Pendant un moment, il n’osa pas bouger, il se tint aussi prudent et aussi tendu que possible surtout quand Stiles commença à marmonner dans son sommeil, alors qu’il était en quelque sorte en train de rêver. 

Derek jeta un œil dans au reste de la pièce, sûr que les battements rapides de son cœur lui vaudraient des regards mais tout le monde regardait ostensiblement la télévision. Il réussit tout de même à entrevoir le sourire de Kira comme si elle l’observait du coin de soleil. Ça le calma quand même, qu’ils soient d’accord avec ça, amusés mais de manière affectueuse. Et il était reconnaissant qu’ils lui donnent un petit peu de vie privée ou du moins qu’ils essayent. Il s’autorisa à se détendre un petit peu. Stiles dut approuver parce qu’il se rapprocha un peu plus, presque sur les genoux mais de manière innocemment inconsciente. Il marmonna à nouveau, quelque chose à propos de la chaleur et de quelque chose qui grattait qu’il accentua en frotta sa joue et son nez le long de la mâchoire de Derek. L’instinct le frappa un petit peu et il frissonna avant de perdre son souffle et de se détendre complètement. Ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour du dos de Stiles.

Le sommeil, un ami flou de satisfaction, le prit lui aussi peu après.

Quand il se réveilla, c'était le matin. La pièce était vide, il ne restait que le pagaille de la vaisselle sale, les coussins jetés, pas droits et froissés. Et aussi la veste rouge posé très bas sur le dossier du canapé là où Derek avait enterré ses poings (et son nez) dans le tissu et le reste de l'odeur d’anxiété de Stiles, usée comme si ça avait été dans l'air pendant un moment.

Il n'entendait personne dans la maison. Cette fois ci il ne retint pas le gémissement.

+1

Il ne vit pas Stiles pendant une semaine et les jours traînèrent tranquillement. Derek ne se souvenait même pas si cette nuit méritait un quelconque évitement. C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu un câlin mais s'ils s'étaient croisés depuis lors, ils auraient partagés un regard maladroit sachant ce qu'il s'était passé et auraient probablement oubliés tout ça. Il était confus et blessé comme pas possible. Est ce que c'était un si grand problème qu'ils aient été si proches, est ce qu'il était si mal à l'aise à cette idée ?

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, Derek se résolut à mettre la veste sur ses propres épaules avant d'aller au lit. Il était presque sûr d'avoir étiré les manches du tissu. Si Stiles lui reparlait un jour, il allait être vraiment en colère mais bon sang, il se dit que ça l’aidait vraiment à dormir.

Il aurait dû avoir plus de jugeote. 

Le lendemain matin, il enleva la veste, la plia et la mit dans le tiroir. Il prit même une douche avant de descendre même si elle avait été un peu rapide. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Isaac lui lança un regard avant de plisser le nez et de faire une expression pleine de pitié. 

« Wow, tu devrais… » Il hésita en voyant le début l’expression soigneusement humiliée de Derek, c'était tellement révélateur « Tu devrais lui parler » Derek se contenta d’enfoncer son visage dans le frigo et de prétendre qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Isaac s'en aille.

Après ça, il ne dormit plus jamais dans ces vêtements, en fait il commença à ignorer leur existence activement. Il ne se laissa pas ouvrir le tiroir ou passer une quantité malsaine de temps près de ce tiroir. Il prit plus de temps pour entraîner les bêtas, il partait courir, il lisait et essayait d'ignorer le fait que Stiles n'était pas dans les parages mais que ses vêtements si.

Cela continua de cette manière pendant encore deux semaines avant que même Scott ne commence à être désolé pour lui.

Et puis il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il était confus et il en avait marre que tout le monde le regarde comme si quelqu'un avait tué son chien. Il sortit tous les tee shirts de son tiroir, les mit dans son vieux sac et se dirigea vers la maison de Stiles.

Quand il arriva là bas, la fenêtre était déverrouillée. Il grimpa.

Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite depuis sa chaise de bureau avant de s’agiter brusquement et de presque en tomber.

« Bon sang Derek ! » cria-t-il en se tenant la poitrine. Derek lui fit un regard très noir et jeta le sac par terre à ses pieds. Stiles le regarda de manière interrogative avant de prendre le sac et de l'ouvrir. 

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il bêtement alors qu'il les sortait du sac en un gros tas désordonné.

« C'est à toi » dit Derek d'une voix prudemment calme de là où il était près de la fenêtre, dans sa veste en cuir, les bras croisés et ressemblant à une figure emblématique pour les problèmes émotionnels. Stiles mit ses lèvres en cul de poule. 

« Je le sais ça crétin, pourquoi tu as ça ? » Derek lui fit un regard incrédule et souffla.

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de les laisser chez moi quand tu avais l'habitude de te montrer » Il essaya de ne pas laisser passer le ton blessé dans sa voix mais Stiles était capable de voir à travers sa barrière de colère depuis longtemps. Il étudia minutieusement avant de sortir la veste rouge et de la mettre. Les narines de Derek se dilatèrent, sa propre odeur était encore dessus de quand il avait dormi dedans. Il ferma bien les yeux et espéra en vain qu'il n'avait pas été attrapé. 

« Pourquoi tu m’évites ? » demanda-t-il platement à Stiles. Il put sentir ses sourcils se froncer sur son front, il pouvait sentir ses émotions couler sur son visage. Stiles eut pitié et se leva pour qu'ils soient face à face et si proches, Derek pouvait sentir leurs odeurs s’entremêler encore plus fortement. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa stupide poitrine et il était silencieusement et égoïstement reconnaissant que Stiles ne soit pas un loup garou (et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disait ça). Le jeune homme était bien trop intuitif même sans les sens améliorés.

« Et bien, pourquoi tu as gardé mes tee shirts ? » Et Derek lâcha prise. Il grogna et s’avança en une maladroite excitation, Stiles le rencontrant à mi chemin. Ils s’embrassèrent désespérément, Derek empoignant le tee shirt de Stiles pour l'amener plus près et son autre main s’enroulant autour de sa nuque pour le tenir fermement et solidement. Stiles le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur la chaise, Derek au dessus de lui et qu'ils ne s’écroulent tous les deux sur le sol.

Stiles rit tellement que Derek se devait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus tard, après avoir redressé la chaise de bureau et après avoir posé la veste en cuir de Derek sur le dossier, après qu'ils se soient installés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Stiles, habillés mais toujours en quelque sorte incapable de reprendre leurs souffles sauf s'ils passaient à travers les poumons de l'autre, Stiles fit un son surpris de reconnaissance, un son qui disait qu'il avait remis toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas autorisé à me battre cette fois là ! » Derek grogna pour acquiescer, totalement distrait.

« J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé » Stiles rit, pencha sa tête en arrière et Derek était tellement tenté de se saisir de son cou et puis il réalisa qu'il le pouvait. Et il le fit. Stiles gémit légèrement pour approuver. 

« Ouais c'est bon » dit il à bout de souffle et Derek l’approuva « En secret t'es un grand sentimental tu sais. Oh ! C'était pour ça le Henley après ça ? » Derek fredonna contre sa gorge à nouveau et il en était arrivé à un point où il approuvait tout ce que disait Stiles parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de se focaliser sur quoique ce soit excepté le fait qu’il pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de Stiles contre sa langue. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches de Stiles jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme se laisse emmener sur les genoux de Derek. Il grimpa étroitement, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans les cheveux de Derek pour relever son visage et le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Moi aussi tu sais, je ressens la même chose pour toi. C’est pour ça que je suis pas revenu après que je me sois endormi sur toi cette fois là. J’avais peur que tu le réalises et que ça te fasse peur. J’avais peur de te faire face si tu le savais et que tu ressentais pas la même chose » Derek renâcla. 

« Tous les bêtas savent ce que je ressens pour toi » Il fonça dans l’incrédulité de Stiles « Ils pouvaient tous entendre les battements de mon cœur près de toi. Bon sang, même entendre ta satané Jeep ça me rendait dingue. J’ai même… je passais même mes nerfs sur eux à l’entraînement parce que j’étais tellement frustré » Il amena Stiles plus près et l’embrassa à nouveau parce qu’il le pouvait « Cette nuit là, pendant le film quand tu t’es endormi » Il respira contre la joue de Stiles alors que l’humain faisait courir ses mains sous le tee shirt de Derek « C’était le faute de Lydia » Il laissa sortir un rire tremblant et haletant, les mains de Stiles lui éraflant le dos de haut en bas. 

« Ouais ? » demanda Stiles et il n'avait pas l’air mieux de son côté. Sa voix était lourde et plus rauque que d’habitude « Peut-être qu’on devrait lui envoyer un cadeau ou quelque chose comme ça » Derek rit à nouveau mais ça se transforma en gémissement quand Stiles lui lécha la base du cou. 

« Tu… tu as fait ça cette nuit là » souffla-t-il en cheminant ses mains sur le torse de Stiles et en relevant son tee shirt jusqu’à ses aisselles « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça faisait ? Tu étais endormi et tu as mis ton visage dans mon cou et… oh mon Dieu » Il se coupa quand Stiles commença à laisser quelques baisers langoureux le long de sa gorge qui se terminaient en mordillements. 

« En… enlève tes vêtements » dit Derek. Il releva le reste du tee shirt de Stiles et il se séparèrent brièvement pour le passer au dessus de sa tête. 

« Toi aussi » pressa Stiles en l’embrassant plus fermement avant de tirer sur le tee shirt de Derek. 

« Ouais » dit Derek et il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Stiles d’une main. L’autre main était occupée à essayer de toucher chaque parcelle du torse du jeune homme. Stiles ondula ses hanches contre lui une fois et c’était comme si le temps frissonnait pour s’arrêter. Sa main quitta le pantalon de Stiles pour pouvoir attraper sa hanche et le pousser à le faire à nouveau. 

« Stiles » haleta-t-il « Encore, fais-le encore » Derek reprit courage cette fois ci et leurs hanches firent se rencontrer leurs virilités déjà éveillées, toujours dans leurs jeans et la friction était tellement bonne qu’il pouvait en sangloter. Au lieu de ça, il attaqua la braguette de Stiles avec une nouvelle ardeur. 

« Enlève-le, enlève-le » Stiles se cambra et gigota, essayant de le faire descendre désespérément de ses hanches. Derek tira dessus jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au milieu de ses cuisses puis s’arrêta. 

« Stiles ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, toujours haletant alors qu’il commençait à rire. 

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit Stiles en baissant les yeux sur ses boxers qui étaient couverts de têtes de Batman « J’avais oublié que je portais ça » Mais il était en train de rire et Derek rit aussi, attrapa ses hanches , enterra son visage dans son cou et rit. 

« Je peux pas te faire l’amour avec Bruce Wayne qui me regarde comme ça » se moqua Stiles tout en attrapant le cou de Derek avec ses deux mains et en le regardant directement dans les yeux. 

« Qui a dit que tu devais me faire l’amour ? » dit-il.

-  
Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla dans le brouillard. Quand il tendit le bras à côté de lui, Derek était parti mais le lit était toujours agréablement chaud. Il roula dans la partie chaude que Derek avait laissé et leva les yeux pour voir son père à l’entrée de sa chambre, toujours en uniforme.

« Bonjour gamin » dit-il, un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage. Stiles lui fit un de ses sourire idiot en retour. 

« Hey papa » Il s’assit, toujours ensommeillé et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Son père haussa les sourcils.

« C’est uh » Il fit un geste en direction du cou de Stiles « Une ecchymose assez imposante que tu as là fiston, comment c’est arrivé ? » Les yeux de Stiles se dirigèrent brusquement vers la veste de Derek qui était sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. Son père suivit le mouvement et fit un sourire narquois. La main du shérif se posa sur sa hanche et il posa deux doigts sur son pistolet. 

« La prochaine fois, dis-lui de rester pour le petit déjeuner » dit-il alors qu’il disparaissant dans le couloir. 

Bonus

Quelques mois plus tard, après que Stiles ait ramenés ses tee shirts chez Derek et qu’il les ait mis dans le tiroir dédié en souriant et après y avoir ajouté quelques pantalons de jogging, une paire de sous vêtements et une paire de chaussettes affreusement douce que Derek portait parfois quand il pensait que Stiles ne pouvait pas le découvrir.   
Après que Stiles l’ait fait resté pour le petit déjeuner avec le shérif et que Derek s’en soit sorti avec seulement un seul signe de tête menaçant en direction du tiroir où était son arme.   
Après que Stiles ait acheté une deuxième brosse à dents et qu’il l’ait laissé dans la salle de bain de Derek.   
Après que Derek l’ait vu porter le vieux Henley qu’il lui avait donné avant.   
Après que Stiles ait fouillé l’armoire de Derek à la recherche de plus de vêtements pour pouvoir les voler.   
Après l’avoir dit au reste de la meute qui se contenta seulement de rire affectueusement et de les taquiner jusqu’à ce qu’ils en aient marre et qu’ils trouvent quelque chose d’autre pour les taquiner. 

Ce fut après tout cela que quand Isaac s’affala sur le canapé dans la maison Hale et qu’il fouilla sous les coussins à la recherche de la télécommande tout en marmonnant des jurons absurdes à propos d’Erica qui la cachait toujours que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de doux. 

Il sortit le tissus du canapé et le tint à la lumière, seulement pour le jeter par terre en criant d’embarras et de dégoût quand il réalisa que le tissu en question était le boxer Batman de Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Une Boginka est un esprit de l’eau d’origine slave qui peut être comparé aux Nymphes grecques.
> 
> (2) Qui veut dire ‘Je soutiens les mères célibataires’ mais je trouve que c’est mieux de le laisser en anglais pour le coup.
> 
> (3) Oui, oui le mot existe bien !
> 
> (4) Que l’on peut traduire par tombeur ou bien bel étalon.
> 
> (5) Fauteuil à deux places.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez mes loulous !


End file.
